Truth or dare ?
by Immortal lovex
Summary: Its Bonnie birthday and she's back from the dead, she thought that she had more to say about her life but as she died and her life went before her eyes. Bonnie noticed how boring she was and how she was never a out going person , she would always find away of getting out of things that sound a little risking. Bonnie has a plan; she wants to be more fun, sexier and way more dangers!
1. Chapter 1

Its Bonnie birthday and she's back from the dead, she thought that she had more to say about her life but as she died and her life went before her eyes. Bonnie notice how boring she was and how she was never a out going person , she would always find away of getting out of things that sound a little risking like taking shots with the girls, making out with a hot vampire, telling people what she really thought of them and more.

Bonnie has a plan; she wants to be more fun, sexier and way more dangers.

Xxxx

Chapter 1 - To my new life

Bonnie looked out herself in the mirror thinking about her outfit, it was something she would never wear it was more Elena's type of thing. She looked down at her legs wandering if her legs where long. "could I really where shorts?" she asked herself as she looked back up at the mirror and looked at her white croup top, she tried to pull it down a little more to hide some skin, but it didn't work.

At first she loved her knew hair cut, short hair showed her long neck and beautiful face, but know that she had it for a week she didn't believe that it looked good anymore. But before she could make anymore changes to her look the door started to knock.

She walked down stairs slowly she never thought that she would welcome vampires into her dead grandmas house, but today was the day Bonnie would brake the rules and let her hair down. Today was funny bonnie day its not like, she's a vampire she doesn't leave forever.

When she opened the door she found shocked face looking over at her, Elena's mouth was wide open, Caroline couldn't help but smile, Jeremy was lost for words, Stefan tried not looking over at me and Damon had the same face as Caroline but maybe his was a little different. "welcome to my place, come in and get your ass a drink!" Bonnie shouted as they all started to walk inside.

"Happy birthday Bonnie!" Katherine shouted as she walked inform behind the others, like always Katherine always knew how to make herself looked good and have a laugh, bonnie wanted to be like Katherine.

A couple minutes went and Matt, Klaus, Elijah, Tyler, Hayley, Marcel and Rebekah came and that's when Bonnie decides what she wanted to do today. "Let's play truth or dare!" Bonnie shouted over the loud music. "Are you sure you want to play truth or dare? You normal hate that game and never do your dares" Caroline said as she sat beside Bonnie. "It's my birthday and I want to play truth or dare" she said as she started to roll her eyes.

"Fine let's play truth or dare" Elena said as she sent a quick smile over to Bonnie. "If you don't do your dare you have take of you clothes and take 1 shot" bonnie said as turned at Caroline and gave a fake smile and moved to set with Elena. "Fine sounds like fun, cant wait to see you so dunk Bonnie" Caroline said as she started to laugh at how funny this game was going to become.

"Truth or Dare Matt?" Bonnie asked with a smirk. "Dare" matt said so proudly of him self thinking Bonnie would give him an easy dare, but she had other plans. "Dare you to make out with Jeremy for 2 minutes" she said as she started to laugh. "No way" matt said as he started to look at Bonnie in a different light.

"Then take of you clothes" Bonnie said as looked over at a shocked Caroline. "fine, I well kiss him" Matt said as he quickly went over to Jeremy and kissed him, matt had one hand at the back of Jeremy's head and one on he shoulders, 2 minutes felt like hours to them. "That's wasn't too hard, was it?" Bonnie said to matt as, she started to laugh again.

"Truth or dare Elena?" Matt asked one of his closes friends. "Truth" Elena said like the good girl she wasn't. "Out of the girls in the room, who would you more likely have sex with if you were into girls?" Matt said as he started to smile. "erm well Caroline, she looks like fun" Elena said as she started to wink and Caroline and Caroline was playing around with Elena.

"Truth or dare Katherine?" Elena asked with an evil smile on her face. "Dare" Katherine say as she rolled her eyes, thinking Elena was going to give her a little kiddie dare? "I dare you to make out with bonnie tell one of the boys tell you to stop" Elena said with a smirk and she wants shocked to see Katherine's face matched her evil smirk. "Well Elena you're started to become more fun after all" Katherine said as she walked over to bonnie.

Everybody in room even Katherine believed that Bonnie would quit and not want to kiss her back. Bonnie had a good laugh when she saw their faces change. When Bonnie got up and grabbed Katherine's head and moved it closer to hers, when their lips touched bonnie and Katherine closed their eyes and started to kiss.

Time was over and Elena and Caroline was confused where have their best friend Bonnie gone and the boys was happy with their big smiles across their face. "Truth or dare Stefan?" Katherine asked as she sanded him a wink. "Truth" he though that it would be better to answer one of her questions than to really play dare with her. "Who was better in bed me or little Elena?" Katherine asked as gave Elena a look of death and then turned back to Stefan and gave him a smile.

"You" Stefan whispered. "I can't hear you, can you say that again" Katherine asked, but she was lying she just wanted everybody in the group to hear him say it. "Katherine you was better" he said much louder making Katherine laugh out of joy. "Stefan is only saying that because Elena's with Damon" Jeremy said as he looked over at Bonnie thinking she would help him and one her best friends out. "well Elena isn't that fun." Bonnie said as she looked over at Katherine and gave her wink.

"Truth or dare Damon?" Stefan asked his older brother. "Truth" he told him, as their dares was getting too fucked up and he knew his little brother had a plan for him. "Damon rate Elena out of 10 for her sexual skills" Stefan said as he started to laugh, he knew Elena wasn't the best fun when you wanted to get down and dirty, but what did his brother thing of little Elena. "7 "Damon said as he quickly whispered sorry to Elena.

"Truth or dare Stefan?" Damon asked his little brother. "Dare" Stefan said as, he was trying to show he wasn't scared of his big brother. "Bonnie, Katherine and Stefan follow me" Damon said as, he started to walk up the stairs.

Xxx

Thanks for reading

Fav, follow and review

If you would like another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- closed doors

Stefan hoped that something fun and sexy was about to happen but Damon had already had plans for his little brother. Damon whispered into his ex lovers ear making her giggle like a child, once he told Bonnie what he said to Katherine he walked out of the room leaving Stefan handcuffed onto a bed with Bonnie and Katherine .

Bonnie walked over to the topless young man, as he started to bite his lips once Katherine touched his skin; he told her he could feel her like she was burning his skin. Bonnie started to lick his chest slowly and then she started to stop and gave him little kisses around his chest going lower and lower tells Katherine pushed Bonnie out of the way.

She didn't want Bonnie touching him anymore, she wanted to play. Katherine started to move on top of him and as she did , she started to grinding her body on top of him making whispered her name. Katherine closed her brown eyes as; she was feeling the heat of their body touching each other.

Bonnie moved over to Stefan again and started to kiss his neck as Katherine was having dry sex with Stefan. Bonnie was sucking and kissing his neck tell Damon came back inside the room.

"girls fun time is over" Damon said as he walked over to his little brown and took the pink handcuffs of him and walked out of the room.

Xxx

Once again they were all back together sitting around waiting. "Truth or dare Elena?" Stefan asked, everybody looked a little worried as they haven't spoken for sometime now after she left him for his bigger brother. "Dare "Elena said as she looked almost proud of herself. "I dare you to kiss Katherine" Stefan said.

"fine whatever you want Stefan" Elena said as she walked over to Elena but everybody heard Stefan mumbled "what I want is you to make my dick hard" but everybody tried to play it off. Katherine moved closer to Elena as, she grabbed her hair and pulled her forward, when their lips touched it was like nothing to Elena tell Katherine started to kiss her. She didn't understand why she didn't feel like something wrong, why was kissing Katherine so fun? Why did it turn Elena on?

Finely they stopped kissing after a couple of minutes and Katherine moved to where Stefan was sitting. "Truth or dare bonnie?" Elena asked as, she tried to take Damon's eyes off her. "Truth" bonnie mumbled she was drunk and the party was starting to look more fun. "Out of Damon, Stefan and Klaus what one would you fuck?" Elena asked wondering what her best friend type in a guy was really.

"Damon" she mumbled as she started to pick up her drink. "Truth or dare Klaus?" Bonnie asked. "Dare" he told her with shock that she was even brave to ask him. "I dare you to take of you clothes and show us what you got!" Bonnie shouted as looked him up and down and then started to bite her lips.

Klaus moved to the middle of the room and turned to face bonnie. "this is for you birthday girl" he told her as he slowly pulled his top over his head, showing only skin of his beautiful chest as put his top on to bonnie head, he started to slowly dance as, he started to take his jeans down. Making Bonnie started to lick her lips once he notice that bonnie was very turned on with his moves he started to walk over to her.

When he was over to her he whispered something into her ear and then walked back to his ser. "truth or dare Matt?" Klaus asked him. "Truth" matt said because he was too scared to even think of dare Klaus would give him. "Do you ever think about becoming a vampire?" Klaus asked. "Well yeah must of my friends are vampires, so yeah I do" matt answered honestly as he turned to face Jeremy "truth or dare Jeremy?" matt asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Dare "Jeremy answered. "I dare you to break demon's neck" matt said and before he knew Jeremy got out of his chair and walked over to Damon. "Jeremy if you touch me I well kick-" before he could even finish Jeremy broke Damon's neck making his body fall to the ground. "He well be back in 5 minutes" Jeremy said as he walked back over to his place.

"Truth or dar-"Jeremy didn't even get the chance to finish somebody was at the door and they was ready to party. Bonnie walked over to the front door and opened it to find Stefan? Wait I mean Silas.

"Dare" Sails said as he walked into the house, with out an invite.

Xxxx

I know I posted chapter 2 early its because, I typed/ wrote that chapter yesterday for that day but posted it today as, I wrote/ typed this chapter for today if that makes any séances. Lol

Xxxx

Plz fav, follow or review for chapter 3


End file.
